Cardiac stimulation systems commonly include a pulse-generating device, such as a pacemaker or implantable cardioverter/defibrillator that is electrically connected to the heart by at least one electrical lead. An electrical lead delivers electrical pulses emitted by the pulse generator to the heart, stimulating the myocardial tissue via electrodes included on the lead. Furthermore, cardiac signals may be sensed by lead electrodes and conducted, via the lead, back to the device, which also monitors the electrical activity of the heart.
Medical electrical leads are typically constructed to have the lowest possible profile without compromising functional integrity, reliability and durability. Often junctions formed between a conductor and other components included in leads, for example electrodes, can increase the lead's profile, therefore it is desirable to develop low profile junctions.